


Don’t Scare Me Like That Again, Okay?

by LieutenantRose



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Holding Hands, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantRose/pseuds/LieutenantRose
Summary: When Tom goes down, Bryan panics.





	Don’t Scare Me Like That Again, Okay?

The hit he had just undergone really screwed him up. Tommy felt like the whole world around him was closing in on him and spinning. He ignores his off kilter feelings and heads back to the bench to rest for his next shift. Sheahan, who was sat next to him, was watching him with a close eye.

 

     "Hey, Kuhni, you alright, man? You're looking a little pale." Riley wasn't lying. The color had been almost completely drained from his features, which was very unusual for him.

 

     "M'fine, Riley. Just, don't look so worried when you look out for me. You know Rusty will freak out if he looks at you and sees you freaking out." Tom replies. More like rambles.

 

     "O-kay, then." Sheahan then quietly focuses on the game once again, keeping worried thoughts out of his mind.

 

      Throughout the remainder of the first period, first intermission, and the first few minutes of the second, Tom gets paler and paler. He's starting to drop passes and cause giveaways and oddman rushes. He's so focused on trying to stay upright that he skates slower and overall loses his entire focus on the game in front of him. 'Keep your head in the game' he'll say to himself, but it never works. Tom's hands are shaking now and he's basically trembling.

 

They're setting up for the face-off when it happens. Tom feels his head spinning, more ferociously now than before. He feels his eyelids growing heavy and is suddenly put off balance. The last thing he feels is his feet slipping out from under him, his back hitting the ice as he falls like a sack of bricks, completely boneless.

 

     Bryan is on the bench when he sees Tom go down. Panic immediately sets in when Tom hits the ice, his face completely pale, like paper.

 

     "Hey! He's down! Someone get the trainer!" Rusty yells as he leaps over the bench and speads toward An unconcious Tom. "Tommy! Tom, a-are you okay? Come on, man, w-wake up." Bryan was now kneeling down beside his teammate, determined to wake him up. Chris Stewart, the medical trainer was there a few seconds after Bryan had finished talking.

 

     "Bryan, you are going to need to step back so we can get him on a stretcher, okay? We're going to take him to the hospital." Chris explains. Bryan taked a few steps back and Shears puts a hand on his shoulder to reassure him that everything will be okay.

 

"C-can I g-go with him?" Bryan asks Chris, his voice laced with panic. Chris looks at him with a solemn expression on his face.

 

"Bryan, you have the rest of the game to play, you can't just leave to go with a teammate to the hospital." Chris says. He tries to sound stern, but the sympathy in his eyes gives his act away. It's then that Sid hops off the bench and makes his way over to them.

 

     "Chris, he can go. Coach said it's perfectly fine. Plus, Tommy and Rusty here are best friends, and with Tommy down like that Bryan is definitely in no state of mind to keep playing." Sid says, his captainly manner coming through. Chris nods.

 

     "Okay, Bryan, go get dressed. Make sure you're quick." Bryan nods and skates off the ice. He's basically running down the tunnel and taking his equipment off at the same time. He gets his equipment off in record time and he hurries to put his suit on. As soon as he finishes spraying some cologne on, Chris comes to get him and they head to the hospital where Tom can get evaluated.

 

     Bryan tries to stay awake, he really does, but the speed of the game caught up to him and his adrenaline dissipated. He resists the urge to hold Tom's hand as he lays in the hospital for at least the first two hours, but he eventually gives in and just takes Tom's hand in his own and slowly drifts off to sleep.

 

Tom finally comes to at around two o'clock in the morning. He hasn't opened his eyes yet because of a massive headache, but he can feel something wrapped around his hand and what sounds like small snoring sounds from his left. He slowly opens his eyes to get used to the light, and when he does, he sees that he is in a hospital. He looks down at his hand and sees another hand holding it. This causes him to look at the person sitting next to him. "Bryan?" he tries to say, but it comes out as a hoarse whisper, so he squeezes Bryan's hand to get his attention. He stirs and seems to look around as if analyzing his surroundings. The second his sleepy eyes land on an awake and red-cheeked Tommy, his eyes widen instantly and he throws his arms around Tom's torso, well, one arm, he is still holding Tom's hand subconciously. Bryan is mumbling the words, "Oh, thank god" over and over in Tom's ear.

 

     "Oh my god, Tom. I was so worried. You went down like dead weight and you looked so pale. I hopped over the bench and skated to you as fast as I could. Don't scare me like that again, okay?" He finishes with a stern but soft expression. They're still hugging when Tom speaks up.

 

     "Bryan, I'm okay. But just because you put a lot of cologne on, which by the way, smells great, doesn't mean you don't still reek of sweat." Tom laughs and Bryan does too. They pull away from the hug to look at each other. "How long have you been here?"

 

     "Uh, as long as you. T-they let me leave the game to come with you. I wasn't in the right state of mind to play. I was panicking." Bryan confesses looking down at their entangled hands. He goes to pull his hand away but Tom squeezes it.

 

"It's fine. I-uh, I actually kind of-um, like it." Tom says, his face heating up. He smiles up at Bryan.

 

     "Oh, o-okay. I-um, I-" He stops himself. 'Use words, Bryan!' his head screams. "Dude, I've never been this flustered." He laughs. "Listen, Tom, I-I wanted to tell you thatI really like you, more than just a friend. I've liked you since we met each other down in Wilkes-Barre and I-"

 

     "Dude, you're rambling. I like you too, Bryan." Tom says, a bright grin plastered on his face. Bryan feels his breath catch.

 

     Neither are really certain who had initiated they're connection, but the next thing they knew, their lips had been planted on the others'. It was a kiss that felt like it would be shared between to lovers after not seeing each other for years. It was filled with passion and longing, intense and deep. When they pull back, they stay close together, taking in each others' presence around them. Tom's mouth started curling up into a smile. He leaned up and kissed Bryan again, sweeter this time. They were both smiling as they kissed.

 

"You're an idiot." Tom laughed against Bryan's lips. "But I am, too."

 

     "A good pair, then?" Bryan mumbles back, still smiling in a incurable manner as he pulls away. Tom laughs.

 

     "Yeah, Bry, a good pair." Tom replies amused. They spend a while staring into each others' blue eyes. "You grin any wider though and your face is gonna split." Tom teases. Bryan rolls his eyes but huff out an amused breath.

 

     "I love you, Tom." Bryan says, sincerety glossed over his usual happy eyes. Now, it's Tom's turn to smile a face-splitting smile.

 

"I love you, too, Bryan."

**Author's Note:**

> Number 2! I’m so glad y’all liked my first one, so I’ll bless you with another!


End file.
